1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adduct comprising a reaction product of (a) at least one divinylarene dioxide, and (b) at least one end-functionalized polymer. The adduct of this invention is useful for example as a toughening agent for thermosetting resins such as epoxy resins.
2. Description of Background and Related Art
Epoxy resins are commonly used in various applications and depending on the application, the epoxy resin may require one or more certain attributes or properties.
For example, one of the key attributes of certain thermosets is toughness for applications requiring increased toughness such as when the thermoset is used to manufacture composites. Various toughening agents used in epoxy resin compositions are known in the art such as for example core shell rubbers, particulate fillers, thermoplastics, polyurethanes and rubbers.
Carboxylic acid-terminated acrylonitrile butadiene copolymer (CTBN) is known in the art as a toughening agent for epoxy resins. The CTBN toughening agent is typically added to an epoxy resin composition as a single component or as an epoxy-CTBN adduct.